The present invention relates to pulsating water shower heads, and particularly to shower heads which may be selectively controlled to produce either a continuous spray or a pulsating spray.
A number of pulsating shower heads are known. These typically include fluid oscillators in the form of valves which may be mechanically actuated to periodically interrupt the flow of liquid. As a rule, the known devices are of complicated construction and are therefore expensive to produce. The above-cited copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 713,615, discloses a pulsating water shower head including movable members, in the form of slidable segments and rollable balls, driven around an annular apertured channel for producing a pulsating effect with respect to the liquid jets exiting from the head.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved pulsating shower head of the above type, namely including movable members driven around an annular channel or chamber for producing the pulsating effect.